The present invention relates to the field of collaborative operation, and more specifically, to a method, a system and a computer program product for generating data change alerts in a collaboration environment.
In a collaboration environment, data in the form of a data table or file is shared by a plurality of users and can be manipulated by the plurality of users simultaneously. Changes made by other users to data are reflected to the current user at the same time or in a short time so that multiple users can collaboratively work on the up-to-date data.
The data table may be a table from a database or a spreadsheet. To discover who makes a change or when a change is made in a collaboration environment, for example in a digital data spreadsheet application, the conventional method is to track changes to data cells of spreadsheets. There are quite a number of desktop applications or online collaborative editing web applications for spreadsheets. These applications may allow users to track data or formula changes of a spreadsheet. The change tracking in such systems are for the purpose of checking change of data per se.